


Unspoken [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Unkissed [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, English Accent, Nightmares, PTSD John, PTSD Sherlock, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Soundcloud, the dam bursts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a powerful thing, but it isn't a miracle cure for nightmares and PTSD. John still has them both. So does Sherlock. It's ten days since Manchester, and their relationship moved to the physical. On this night, Sherlock has to wake John from a nightmare; and he tells John about his own. And finally, he finds his words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unspoken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061332) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



> Thanks to my beautiful beta, AttyDiva.


End file.
